


Drafts / Work in progress Ideas

by RedMint_Tea



Category: Minecraft - Fandom, Pokemon - Fandom
Genre: Masterpost of ideas, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27131495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedMint_Tea/pseuds/RedMint_Tea
Summary: Drafts n' stuff
Kudos: 2





	Drafts / Work in progress Ideas

Jessie + James = Fundy + Dream  
Meowth = Patches  
Brock = Wilbur  
Ash = Tommy  
Misty = Tubbo  
Giovanni? = Schlatt??  
Gary / Blue = George  
Champion = Techno

Will try to fit in as much MYCTERS as I can

Platonic relationship goals

Teams need planning


End file.
